marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben Reilly (Earth-616)
Name Why is the name of this article "Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-616)" when his name is Ben Reilly? Due to Ben not having legal Citizenship or actual parents, doesn't that make his actual name his decision? SilentRage 19:46, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :We decided to use a different naming convention for clones, putting the original individual first, then an identifier (in this case, Benjamin Reilly. I believe Kaine is Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616)), then the reality designation, as a way of more easily telling the clones apart and...other reasons that I can't honestly recall. There's a thread somewhere on the forums about it, and we always encourage reevaluation of our policies. :--GrnMarvl14 19:58, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thank-you for the information. SilentRage 19:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Why is this page titled Peter Parker? His name is Ben Reilly. His name has never been Peter Parker. Being a clone of Peter Parker does not automatically give him the same name. Names are bestowed upon people, nobody is born with a name nor is your name embedded in your DNA. The name bestowed upon him is Ben Reilly. He's not (nor has he ever been) Peter Parker.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :GrnMarvl14 already answered your question above. :--Nurdboy42 (talk) 01:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Stan Lee "In the One More Day; Stan Lee suggested bringing Ben Reilly back but later decided that he remain dead." I think we need some clarification here. Stan Lee didn't write One More Day, so where is this information coming from? Could this be a tongue in cheek Stanism?--Max 03:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Question Question: Why is Ben referred to as Peter Parker when he's a clone? Can't we just rename the page Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly)? Click here for total epicness 22:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *I think you answered your own question. He's a clone of Peter Parker (Earth-616). So he is given his original name (Peter Parker), and his common name (Benjamin Reilly), followed by the universe (Earth-616).--Spencerz 23:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Click here for total epicness 01:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) **He didn't answer his own question. This character;s name is Ben Reilly. His name has never been Peter Parker. Being a clone of Peter Parker does not automatically give him the same name. Names are bestowed upon people, nobody is born with a name nor is your name embedded in your DNA. The name bestowed upon him is Ben Reilly. He's not (nor has he ever been) Peter Parker.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Reilly? The clone took the names of the two people who influenced him the most. The Ben part is obvious but who's Reilly? It's not mentioned on this page. --Neko Vira (talk) 08:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :He dubbed himself "Ben Reilly", using his Uncle Ben's first name and his Aunt May's maiden name, Ben Parker and May Reilly respectively. I recommend you read The Spectacular Spider-Man #223 to learn more. Jacknapier10 (talk) 08:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::That woman has way too many last names.--Neko Vira (talk) 09:18, March 7, 2013 (UTC) His first appearance as Ben Reilly should be changed to Spectacular Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #216 . Thats the 1st time we see his face. 1st appearance His first appearance as Ben Reilly should be changed to Spectacular Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #216 . Thats the 1st time we see his face. : ::That his face wasn't seen in Amazing Spider-Man #149 is not a good justificatory on why that issue shouldn't be listed as his first appearance. The first appearance marks the first time the individual was seen, with or without mask. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:25, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Symbiotes-possessed Because of the time he was Spider-Carnage, shouldn't he have that category? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 21:59, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Clone? Can the "resurrected" Ben Reilly be considered the original or is he a clone? :It's the nature of a clone to never be "original." Ben Reilly was one of an unknown number of clones of Peter Parker, and the current incarnation is the twenty-seventh clone to believe it's the Ben Reilly that dissolved in . -- Annabell (talk) 02:52, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Then why does Peter think he's the original? DCLover1995 (talk) 02:44, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Peter Parker is the original, all the others are merely clones of Peter. The characters think the current Scarlet Spider is the same Ben Reilly that dissolved in because he's presented as such, a resurrection with all the memories of that previous clone, but in reality it's a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone, and that's just the clonings that we know about, there may actually be more in there. -- Annabell (talk) 02:55, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Why does Ben think he's the original? And please stop saying that Peter is the "original," I know that's technically true. By "original Ben Reilly," I mean the first Peter Parker clone to be named Ben Reilly. DCLover1995 (talk) 17:06, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::NewU Ben thinks he is the original because he has a continuity of memory not challenged by any other existing being. He knows everything Ben Reilly knew or experienced before he died and, at the moment, no one else does. NewU Ben sees himself as a reincarnation of the original Ben, not as an independent entity. He has this luxury because Ben Reilly is dead. On the other hand, NewU Prowler thought the same thing about himself but, as we later saw, the original Prowler was still alive. So clearly both the bodies AND minds of the NewU clones are copies, not a transference of the original. NewU Ben is a copy of original Ben...it's just they've never both been alive at the same time. Monolith616 (talk) 17:59, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Does his atheism encourage this mentality? DCLover1995 (talk) 21:31, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Religion is not a part of this discussion of fictional pseudo-science, nor should it be. I thought you were concerned about practical Wiki matters, like whether the current Ben Reilly should be on a separate page or not. If you want to discuss his feelings, though, you should probably take that to a general forum. Monolith616 (talk) 21:58, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Move tag I've added a move tag since confirms his name is "Benjamin" (I remember he was referred to as "Benjamin" at least once during Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider, but I think this handbook constitutes the first handbook use of "Benjamin" for Ben's first name. A question that arises from this is whether alternate reality counterpaerts of Ben should also be renamed. Even though it's probably going to be a handful, I think they should. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:15, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :: While that is accurate. He is commonly referred to as Ben and I don't see any harm leaving the page as is. Moving the page only creates more work for nothing since nobody ever really calls him Benjamin. It's like the Bentley Whitman/The Wizard situation. Even though he legally changed his name (which was only referenced once) he is almost always called by his birth name, therefore his page is listed under Bentley Whitman. Nausiated (talk) 23:37, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I am usually for naming them what the handbook says, and since Ben is short for Benjamin it's not too much of a drastic change. It's like Sam Wilson and Eddie Brock, 99% of the time there name is Sam or Eddie, but there full name is Samuel and Edward, so there page should be named as such. The Wizard's case is such an odd one and not really a fair comparison (I wouldn't even compare it to Luke Cage because its so strange to me) that sticking with Bentley Whitman helps to keep it understandable.Copeinator123 (talk) 20:13, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, changing the name to Benjamin Reilly makes more sense as most other characters, like Uncle Ben and the Thing, have their names registered on the site under the forename of "Benjamin". Why shouldn't the same hold true for our dear Spider-Clone? ::::: :So is the page actually going to be moved to Benjamin Reilly (Earth-616), or is it to remain as Ben Reilly (Earth-616)? --1137a (talk) 21:14, July 17, 2019 (UTC)